The preparation of high molecular weight linear polymers of organic isocyanates has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,614. Accordingly, organic isocyanate is treated under anhydrous conditions with an alkali metal anionic catalyst at a temperature below 20.degree. C., is an appropriate solvent. The preparation of a thermoplastic copolymer of isocyanate monomers with vinyl monomers has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,119. Methods for catalyzing the polymerization of methylisocyanate monomer have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,432, 3,396,150 and 3,367,900. Certain N-substituted nylon-1 compounds were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,473 to have utility as polymerization initiators in the ionic polymerization of lactam monomer.
A catalytic polymerization reaction of isocyanate to form nylon-1 has been disclosed in "Living Coordination Polymerizations of Isocyanates" by Timothy E. Patten and Bruce M. Novak, Polymer Preprints 32 (2), 1991, p. 625. The reaction is described as ##STR3## the catalyst used in the reaction was trifluoroethoxy titanium trichloride.
The preparation of coatings by reacting a blocked isocyanate with a polyol is well known in the art. A large variety of coatings based on this technology has been disclosed in the patent literature. Linear, heterocyclic nylon-1 polymers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,431 and 4,250,106. The use of the linear system as a blocked diisocyanate for the production of polyurethane useful as binder for paints and coatings has thus been disclosed.